


In the Beginning

by Adariall



Series: Archaeology!verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adariall/pseuds/Adariall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is moody, Jess is devious, and Dean is mistaken for a stalker. It isn't easy being a Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> One of the prompts requested by kelleigh was a pre-series fic where Sam and Dean get together and discover that they're meant to be together, sans angst. I don't usually write angst at all, but the muses were loud so there is a tiny bit of angst, not a lot, just a wee bit. I hope you enjoy it, I know I sure as hell had a ton of fun writing it. Huge thanks to neth_dugan for being such an amazing beta. Standard disclaimers apply.

Stanford was both everything and nothing like Sam had expected. It was hard work, a hell of a lot of hard work, but that was one of the givens. He knew how to function well under pressure thanks to the years of training from his father, so it was nothing new, although he had to admit some of the material really was kind of challenging.

Pulling his feet up, Sam stared out the window, watching the clouds blow wildly across the sky. It was quiet and only a few people were left inside, everyone else was out taking advantage of the numerous green spaces on campus or if they were feeling a bit more adventurous, they may have gone to the beach. It was the first truly beautiful day of spring and they were all taking advantage of it. He rest his cheek against his knees and allowed his eyes to close.

Sometimes he could forget that he was alone, but those moments were few and far between. If he were behind honest though, most of the time he couldn't ignore the heavy weight in the pit of his stomach that came with the knowledge that Dean was probably across the country and probably not even giving him a second thought. Yeah, they had been together for a time, but he doubted that Dean took it as seriously as he had. He loved Dean, more than anything, and to know that he didn't rank about the hunt was too much. It made his chest ache, and it hurt probably more than he could ever express, but it wasn't like there was anything he could about it. Dad had made it clear that he wasn't welcome anymore, and Dean always listened to what Dad said, so that was that.

Eyes opening, he smiled as he felt the warmth of the sun against his skin. He forced himself to push any thoughts of Dean or hunting out of his mind because it wasn't going to get him anywhere, it was only going to make him feel depressed as all fuck and that was not what he wanted.

The door creaking open startled from his daze, and he recognized the following footsteps right away. "Hey, Jess," he called out quietly, loathe to disturb the silence too much.

"Heya, Sam." Coming to a stop beside him, Jess shot him a grin before she dropped down on top of Sam's feet. "How are you doing today?"

"Good, bit tired, but I think that's normal." He sat up so that he could see her properly. "Probably all the papers I've been working on."

She nodded, crossing her arms against her chest. "Yeah, that would do it. But you should be careful, don't want to end up sick or something. You really don't want to make me go all mother hen on you." Narrowing her eyes, she pursed her lips.

"I'm not going to end up sick, Jessica," he rolled his eyes as he attempted to pull his feet out from under her. "I can take care of myself."

Scoffing, Jess leaned to the side and hooked her arm around Sam's legs. "Bullshit, my friend. I happen to know that if it weren't for me, you'd probably never eat anything outside of the crap in the cafeteria, and yes, I know, ice cream, but seriously, you cannot live on ice cream Samuel Winchester."

"I have salads!" He protested. "Lots of salads."

"That I make for you." Raising an eyebrow, Jess pushed herself away from Sam before bouncing back to her feet. "Anyways, you need to actually get outside instead of just sitting in here and staring at it from behind glass."

"I'm not really in the mood today. You go though, and enjoy yourself."

"Ha, no." Jess reached out and grabbed Sam's arm. "You're coming out with me and you're not going to fight me over it. You will not win."

Staring up at her, Sam realized that she was right, he really wouldn't win. The woman was more stubborn than anyone he had ever met, and it was more often than not an asset, although when used against him, he was not so generous. Eyes fluttering closed for a moment as he let his head drop back against the wall he let out a sigh.

"Fine. Fine. Stop bitching, I'll come with you." Swinging his legs around, he stood up with a groan as he stretched out. He was still growing, and god it was annoying. He was too old for that shit.

Jess bounced on her heels as he finally stilled. "Alright then, let's get a move on, we're losing daylight." Grip tightening, Jess dragged Sam out of his room and down the hall toward the door.

Glancing down at his watch Sam was surprised at the time. It was later in the day than he had though, it was a little past six but it was still early in the year so they really were losing daylight.

"Okay, to the Jessmobile, Robin." Jess shook her keys in Sam's face before letting go of his sleeve.

Stumbling through the Sam attempted to keep himself from falling on his face. "Dude, careful." He yelped.

"Stop your bitching, Sam." She shot back at him in a high pitched voice as she headed out into the parking lot and toward her car.

He realized she was mocking his earlier words, but that was classic Jess. If they weren't such good friends he might have considered dating her, but that wouldn't have been fair to her. He was grateful that he had realized that ahead of time that he had way too much baggage to shove on such a sweet person. "I swear to god, sometimes you're about five years old."

"Four and a half next month," she replied without missing a beat.

Snorting, Sam followed behind her, knowing the path to her parking spot by heart. It really helped to have a friend who actually both owned a car and lived off campus so she could use commuter parking. But as they walked by, he realized that she wasn't parked in her usual spot and instead they were heading for the back of the lot.

"Hey, Jess? Where's the car." She didn't respond, just kept walking, and all Sam could do was follow. They were almost at the curb when Jess suddenly stopped and spun around to look at him. Her mouth was pressed together tightly and he knew she had caught sight of something, but what he didn't know.

Frowning, he spread his hand wide. "Jess, what the hell is going on?" And before she could answer, he heard a rustle behind him.

"Hey Sammy."

Jerking around to face the opposing corner, Sam stopped dead in his tracks, heart fluttering rapidly in his chest. "Dean?" His voice came out as little more than a weak whisper.

Leaning back against the impala, Dean flashed Sam an odd smile. "The one and only."

Sam felt as if he were about to fly apart. How the fuck had Dean managed to get past him? And Jess was in on it? His mouth opened and closed several times before he finally managed to get anything else, and even then it was garbled. "What are you…where is…Dean?" He all but squeaked and in any other situation it would have been mortifying, but he couldn't find the wherewithal to care.

"Always with the questions." Dean smirked. "Never change, Sammy, never change." Turning his head so that he was looking at Jess, he offered her a mock salute. "Great work, blondie. Dropped what we agreed on off with your roommates so it will be there when you get home."

"Not a problem, douche bag." Grinning widely, Jess slapped Sam on the shoulder. "Don't fuck it up." All but skipping forward, she headed for her car, keys swinging around her finger.

Sam stared at Dean silently as Jess left, finding it difficult to wrap his mind around the entire situation. Dean was there, right in front of him.

"You gonna just stand there?" Dean asked in a low voice, and even eight months later that still did something for Sam's libido even if he didn't want to admit it.

Crossing the distance between them in a few shot strides Sam stood in front of Dean, not entirely sure what he should do, but Dean made the decision for him and pulled him into a warm hug. Wrapping his arms tightly around Dean, Sam buried his face in his brother's neck and inhaled deeply. Dean still smelt the same, he still felt the same, and it made him want to just curl up against him like they had before Stanford happened and never leave.

"Sammy," Dean's voice was soft as he returned the embrace in earnest. Resting his cheek against Sam's hair, he tugged him even closer. "God, you just keep on growing, don't you?"

There was a slightly hysterical laugh that emerged from deep within Sam's chest, and it took him a moment to regain his composure. "I know this goes against anything Winchester," Sam finally ground out. "But right now, I don't give a flying fuck. Don't you dare let me go, don't you dare."

Dean turned so that his nose was pressed into Sam's hair. "I'm not going to. I promise."

It was a catcall from the somewhere around the dorms that finally caused them to break apart, and even then Sam didn't want to let go. Clearing his throat, he looked at Dean, realizing that they were now exactly the same height. "Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?" Standing up straight, Dean ran a hand through his hair.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The words came out in a rush. "Not that I'm not really fucking happy to see you, but why?"

Dean's lips twisted down in a frown. "Long story"

"So tell it."

Shaking his head, Dean dragged his heel along the ground. "No, Sam. Not now."

Sam clenched his jaw for a moment before releasing the tension. "I can hold out, Dean," he commented in a deceivingly mild voice. "Probably longer than you."

Eyes narrowing, Dean's hands twitched against the side of the Impala as he stared at his brother. "Fine." Slipping away from Sam, he pressed his lips together before turning to unlock the door. "Get in the car, bitch," Pulling the door open, he walked around the car to the driver's side. "If we're going to talk we're not going to do it here."

"Okay." Sam frowned slightly as he slid in.

The Impala was almost exactly as it had been when he had left the previous summer, plus or minus a few fast food wrappers. He didn't have too long to take it in though because the second Dean was in the car, he couldn't focus on anything else.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

Dean started the Impala and began to back out of the lot. "You'll see."

"Okay then." Slouching back against the seat, Sam kept his eyes on Dean, not even noticing the scenery changing as they drove.

It wasn't long before they pulled into a parking lot that looked over one of the numerous beaches in the area. It was one Sam had been to before, and he could see that it wasn't all that crowded. It was still early in the season so in the evening, as the sun started to go down, it got much cooler.

With the engine turned off, the silence in the car seemed almost oppressive but, to Sam's surprise, Dean made the first move once again. He slid across the seat and right into Sam's space before wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Sam leaned into him automatically, soaking up the closeness he had missed so keenly and the warmth radiated by his brother. Bringing a hand up, he twisted his fingers in the collar of Dean's shirt and dropped his head down against his shoulder. He didn't care if Dean hated this sort of thing, a chick flick moment to an extreme, but he needed it. He needed the closeness that was being offered up to him desperately.

Pressing his cheek to Dean's shoulder, Sam took several steadying breaths before looking back up at his brother. Biting his lower lip, he cast his gaze upward. "What about Dad?" '

Dean tensed up, but his hold on Sam never wavered. "Seems that the man likes giving ultimatums; so I made my choice and I stuck with it."

Sam's fingers tightened against Dean's shirt and he felt as if he couldn't breathe, but he forced himself to keep steady. "And what was your choice?"

"You."

The entire world slid to a stop for Sam. "What?"

"I picked you." Dean reiterated. "We're only gonna talk about this once, Sammy, so listen close. I made a stupid mistake letting you go without a fight. I should have tried harder to make Dad see that he was wrong, I shouldn't have just watched you go. I'm not gonna promise that I won't fuck up sometimes, cause we both know that I will, but I'm here, and if you want me you can have me." Dean kept his eyes forward, locked on the ocean in front of them.

Sam was silent beside him, and he didn't realize how much so until Dean cleared his throat beside him.

"You gonna say something?"

Sam attempted to find his voice, but he found that it was gone. He finally shook his head in response, and as soon as he had finished the gesture, he could see Dean's body tensing up. He kept himself as close to his brother as he possibly could as he attempted to convey how grateful he was by touch.

Dean let out a shaky breath, and Sam felt the tension flood out of him which left his brother boneless. When he was finally able to speak, Sam found that he had to clear his throat several times before he could get anything out without croaking.

"Thank you." The sincerity in his voice was projected clearly. "Thank you so much, Dean."

"No thank yous are needed, baby brother," Dean's voice was unusually quiet. "I just did what was right. Wanna know the sad part though? Once I made my decision it was easy to leave him. What does that say about me?"

"It says that you are a sane person who had the smarts to take himself out of a situation that wasn't good for him. And at the risk of sounding like a total girl, you followed your heart, and pretty much everyone I know would call that commendable." Sam pressed his finger against Dean's chest.

The nod Dean returned was tight, but his body stayed relaxed against Sam's. "So, can we change the subject now?"

Sam snorted. Dean was and always had been the king of avoidance, but he couldn't begrudge his brother when he had done so much for him. "Where are you staying right now?"

Dean pressed a kiss to the top of Sam's head in silent thanks before sitting up a little straighter. "Motel just outside of town."

"And how long have you bee-"

Sam found himself abruptly cut off.

"Long enough to figure out your whole daily routine thing."

"Long enough to know Jess too, apparently." Sam looked up at his brother and raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

Dean snorted. "Yeah. Let me tell you, Sam, you have one hell of a guard dog there."

Sam looked confused. "How so?"

"While you were off in Sammyland, Jess realized I was following you and for some reasons she came to the conclusion that I was a stalker." He shook his head, clearly still very much amused by the whole situation. "So one day she decided to reverse the situation and ended up following me around. Kinda clued in pretty quickly, she's not much with the whole stealth thing, and figured it couldn't hurt to explain things to her. Once I managed to convince here that I was not some mentally unhinged stalker out to prey on innocent young men, her words not mine, she decided that she wanted to play matchmaker."

"Hold on, what do you mean by explained things?" Sam's eyes were wide.

Dean clued in quickly to what Sam had meant. "Oh hell no, I'm not that clueless. Told her that I was your ex and I'd done something really fucking stupid and I wanted to try and win you back."

"And she just offered to help, right out of the blue?"

"Well," Dean began slowly. "It may not have happened exactly like that."

"Oh?" Eyes narrowing, Sam stared at Dean pointedly.

"Don't 'oh' me, Samantha," he growled in a mock threatening tone.

Sam slapped his open palm against Dean's chest. "Shut up you giant jerk."

"No way, bitch. Now are you gonna let me finish or not?"

"Fine, fine." Sam muttered. "Finish the damn story."

"Alrighty then, as I was saying, it may not have happened exactly like that. I may have had to bribe the woman with a year's supply of dark chocolate with orange and I may have also been forced to prove my sincerity by Jell-O shot interrogation."

Sam couldn't stop the giggle that escaped from between his lips. "That would be Jess." He grinned. "I think she might even be able to break Dad with her tactics."

"No kidding." Dropping his head back against the seat, Dean used the arm that was still sling around Sam's shoulder's to yank him closer, which in the end, resulted with Sam sprawled across Dean's lap instead. "Not surprised she was able to get her hands on the booze either. Blondie could probably pull one hell of a con off if she put her mind to it."

"No shit." Sam struggled for a moment, attempted to shove himself up and out of Dean's lap, but he gave up fairly quickly. "You suck." He grumbled half heartedly.

"Yeah, and I swallow too."

Face flushing, Sam let out a groan. "That's disgusting, Dean."

"Don't seem to think that when I'm in action." Sam could almost hear Dean's self satisfied smirk.

"God, you never change, do you?" He asked incredulously.

Dean pet Sam's head. "Nope. Same Dean I've always been. Although," he frowned. "I have realized the importance of some things over others."

Sam brought a hand up to curl around Dean's hip. "I know," he said quietly. "And believe me when I say I'm incredibly grateful for that."

"Know you are, Sammy. Really am sorry that it took me so long to get a clue though."

Looking up at Dean, Sam offered him a slow, sweet smile. "But you figured it out, and hell, you really don't have any idea of how much you've surprised me."

Dean opened his eyes and tilt his head down to look at Sam. "How'd I do that?"

"You stood up to Dad," he said simply. "You're his favourite. You've always been the best at the things he deemed important, the dutiful son, and believe me, I'm more than fine with all that, always have been. But I knew that for that reason alone you would probably never choose me over his orders." Squeezing Dean's hip as he saw him move to say something, he dug his nails in slightly. "No, Dean. You're going to let me finish. After eight months you can at least do that."

Dean pressed his lips together tightly and nodded. "Fine. Go."

"Thank you." Taking a breath, Sam exhaled slowly before starting again. "I'm gonna be honest; I always thought that you would never choose me over him, but you did, and I don't think you have any idea of how much that means to me, or how proud of you I am."

Leaning forward, Sam pressed his face into Dean's stomach. After several long moments, and a few shaky breaths that he felt rattle his brother's chest, Dean's hands came to rest on his head. Deft fingers tangled in his hair and in turn he pressed himself even closer, seemingly trying to bury himself in his brother.

They remained like that for some time, and Sam felt himself begin to drift. Yeah, it wasn't the most comfortable position in the world, his legs made sure of that, but for the first time in months he actually felt at home in his own skin. He wasn't certain exactly how much time had passed, but at some point he had managed to fall asleep. When he opened his eyes the car was shadowed, and the sounds of the beach had been reduced to the rushing of waves against the shore but he could hear Dean's stomach gurgling beneath his cheek.

"Hey." Dean's voice was soft, his fingers stroking the hair back away from Sam's face. "Welcome back to the world of the waking."

Yawning loudly, Sam stretched his legs out as much as possible before going limp and curling back into Dean. "How long?" He finally mumbled.

"Hour or so, maybe a bit longer."

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep on you." Sam worked to pushed himself up on the seat, and with Dean's help he soon found himself upright.

Dean shook his head. "No worries, Sammy. If you needed it, you needed it." He frowned. "You look too damn tired and thin as it is."

Sighing, Sam crossed his arms against his chest. "I'm fine, Dean."

"No, you're not." Dean stated firmly. "We're going to go get you something to eat, and me too cause my stomach feels about ready to eat itself, and then you're gonna go get some rest."

Sam had to resist the urge to roll his eyes because he knew his brother was only trying to look out for him. "Fine, Dean. You win. Food it is."

"Awesome." Restarting the Impala, Dean flipped on the radio and Sam had to grin at the choice of music. Somehow the fact that his brother had been listening to Zeppelin before he had come back for him seemed fitting.

As they pulled away from the beach, Sam uncrossed his arms and settled back into a more comfortable position. "Tacos, subs, or Chinese?" He asked.

Dean shrugged. "I'm good with anything so long as it's not any of that hippy dippy crap that your friend likes so much. Fuckin' tofu. What the hell is that shit?" He shuddered.

Rolling his eyes, Sam attempted to keep a straight face. "Live in California long enough Dean, and it starts to look not so bad."

"Oh Christ. If I ever start saying I like that crap, tie me down and force feed me burgers until I come to my senses."

Sam snorted. "Whatever you say, brother of mine." He could humour Dean no problem. He had been doing it since he could talk, and he knew that his brother did the same thing for him. Turning his head to look out the window, he searched the shops they were passing, attempting to find something they could both enjoy.

"See anything yet?" Dean asked.

"Actually, yeah." Nodding, Sam pointed to the next intersection. "Turn left here, and there should be a sandwich place a few blocks down. They serve good stuff, and they don't skimp on the toppings either. Makes for a pretty damn good meal when you need one."

They stopped at the lights as it shifted from orange to red and Dean took the opportunity to roll his shoulders. "Sounds great. Haven't had anything to eat since this morning, so I'd pretty much be willing to eat anything right now."

"Anything?" Sam asked, eyebrows raised.

"Hell yeah. You remember that crap diner just outside of Lincoln?"

Sam frowned. "The one that gave us the really bad food poisoning and had Dad locking himself in the bathroom for like twenty four hours?"

"That would be the one." Dean nodded. "I'd even be willing to eat there."

"Okay, that's seriously fucked up. Really disgusting and fucked up."

The light turned green and Dean proceeded to guide the car around the corner. "Hey, when a man's hungry, he's hungry."

"Doesn't mean a man has to set out to give himself a fucking painful case of the runs though." Sam winced at the memory. "Thought my ass was on fire."

"I think all three of us felt the same way."

Sam slumped back against the seat, stretching his legs out as much as possible. "No kidding. Now can we stop this talk of the runs and food poisoning?" He asked, turning his head back toward Dean. "We're about to eat and the last thing I wanna think about is a bad case of the shits."

"Yeah, fine." Dean snorted. "Now point the place out before I drive past it."

Taking note of exactly where they were, Sam spotted the worn down building fairly quickly. "Right there." He pointed toward the bright neon sign. "Third building on your right past this street."

Dean frowned. "You sure this place is good?" He asked.

"Yes Dean, I'm certain." Attempting to keep his voice from becoming too condescending, Sam waited for the car to come to a stop. "I've been here like once a week since October and I've not gotten sick yet. Now, you want me to go in and grab something so we can eat in the car or do you wanna eat inside?"

"Out here." Dean responded almost immediately. "It's a hell of a lot more comfortable in here than it looks in there."

Sam grumbled. "You're right about that one." He admitted grudgingly. "Now what do you want?"

Dean reached under the seat and Sam could see him fiddling with the box of tapes he knew was there. "Something that's got a lotta beef and cheese on it."

Rolling his eyes Sam opened the door and swung his legs around. "Anything to drink?"

"Coke. Biggest size they got." His voice was muffled.

"Got it." Slamming the door shut, Sam headed for the main entrance of the shop.

He was greeted warmly once the owner caught side of him. He was an older Irish man who had immigrated over ten years earlier. For some reason that Sam could never figure out, he seemed to have taken a shine to him almost immediately, so every time he was anywhere near the area he made it a point to stop in. Aside from Jess, he had been the only other person who seemed to care about him at all since he had struck out on his own.

"Sam my boy, what can I do for you today?"

Grinning as he made his way up to the counter, Sam leaned against it comfortably. "The usual please, Mr. Daly, and a large cheese steak on white as well."

"How many times do I have to tell you lad, it's Colm. None of this Mr. Daly shite. Makes me feel like an old man." He moved around the small kitchen with obvious ease. "And what's this second order about? Nothin' like what you and your lady friend pick up." His tone was teasing.

Sam flushed. "Just picking up dinner for myself and a friend."

Colm looked up at him, eyebrow arched. "A friend?"

"A very good friend." He admitted.

Completing the first order, Colm slid it into Sam's hands. "A very good friend who drives a car and from what I can see is waiting out there looking at you like the cat who's hunting the canary."

Sam ducked his head. "You don't miss anything do you?"

"I've done my fair share of living, Samuel, I can see things for what they are." Sam lift his head and watched as Colm slid the second sandwich under the broiler. "I'm just glad to see you smilin' for a change. You should do it more often."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, genuinely confused.

"Always had this sad look about you right from the first time you came through those doors. May have been carryin' on with Jessica like nothin' was wrong, but it was plain as day to me."

Sam stared at him curiously. "You really do see everything, don't you?"

"No more than most do. I just see the details better than some." The timer went off for the broiler and before Sam could respond Colm was off finishing the prep.

"Well, I'm glad the ones of us does. I can miss things that are right in front of my face at times, but that seems to be a family trait." He snorted.

"Oh?" Wrapping the sandwich up, he carried it over to the register.

Sam followed him, grabbing two Cokes from the cooler as he passed. "Yeah. Brother's pretty damn clueless at times, but unlike my father, he actually makes up for it in other ways."

Colm shook his head. "Ah family. My youngest sister, my older brother and my Dad always seemed to be at odds with each other. There was always some sort of war going on, and my Mam usually the peace keeper, but when she died, that job fell to me."

"And how did that go?" Sam asked, reading the total as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket.

"I ended up here in California."

Sam winced as he handed over the twenty he had pulled out. "That badly?"

"World War Three would be too kind of a description." Colm shrugged, making change without looking at the drawer, something Sam was still amazed with.

"My Father and I....we've never seen eye to eye," he admitted, taking the coins from the older man. "His parting words to me before I left for school were that if I was going to walk through the door I couldn't come back, so I haven't."

Frowning, Colm crossed his arms against his chest. "I'm sorry to hear that, Sam. Must have been hard for you."

Sam nodded. "It was, and it has been, but somehow things don't seem so horrible now." He glanced out the window with a soft smile. "Anyways, I should be going. He gets grumpy when he doesn't get his food on time."

"Man after my own heart." Colm laughed. "You have a good evening, Samuel."

"I will. And I'll probably see you later this week." Scooping everything into his arms he offered a small wave to the other man. "Night, Colm." Heading toward the door, Sam stumbled slightly over the stoop but he regained his footing before he could drop anything.

"That was graceful" He muttered to himself as he opened the door to the Impala. AC/DC came flooding out and he simply shook his head. Shifting everything so that it was cradled in one arm, he handed the two bottles of coke over to his brother who took them and placed them next to him.

"Get in!" He called out over the music.

"I am, jerk." Sam responded, sliding back into his seat. "Now take your damn sandwich."

"What'd you get me?" Dean asked as he turned down the volume.

Sam rearranged his limbs so that he was more comfortable before dropping his own sandwich on the seat. "Philly cheese steak."

"Sweet!" Grinning, Dean tore into the wrapper with one hand as he dropped one of the bottles between his legs. Staring at his brother with an openly amused expression, he watched as he managed to wrestle the bottle open with no trouble what so ever.

Opening his own drink, he took a long gulp from it before sealing it back up and dropping it back onto the seat next to him. He was startled as Dean let out an almost pornographic moan as he bit into the sandwich, and he looked on with wide eyes. It was disturbingly hot the way his brother was enjoying his meal. Clearing his throat he picked up his own and began to pick at it. He didn't feel as hungry as Dean had, but after a few bites he was eating just as enthusiastically.

"I can see why you come here," Dean managed to get out between mouthfuls. "It's fuckin' awesome."

Sam finished chewing what was in his mouth before responding. "Told you. It's a little hole in the wall, but the stuff is great, and the owner's pretty damn awesome too."

"Not gonna argue with you if you keep picking places that serve food like this, Sammy." Dean let out another moan as he took another bite.

Not bothering to respond, Sam concentrated on eating, and he most certainly didn't pay any further attention to the noises Dean continued to make. They finished their meal in relative peace, jostling each other playfully as they unconsciously shifted closer together.

By the time they were finished, the lights in the shop had been turned off and Sam could see that Colm's car was gone. Apparently they had been so caught up in everything that they had completely missed his leaving. "What time is it?" Sam asked.

Dean grabbed his phone from the dash. "Shit, it's almost ten."

Blinking, Sam turned the phone in his direction so he could see it himself. "Damn." He muttered. "Where the hell has the time gone?"

"No idea, Sammy, but we should probably be getting you back to your dorm. Don't wanna keep you out too late. Jess said something about exams this week." Dean started the Impala back up.

Sam frowned as they pulled onto the road, mumbling a response under his breath. He sighed, losing himself in his own thoughts. He realized that he really had two options. He could go along with what Dean was saying and go back to his dorms for the night, or he could do what every cell in his body was screaming at him to do and he could go with Dean and give the whole time thing a big fuck you. He was surprised when the answer came quickly to him, and without allowing himself any further contemplation he forced himself to speak up, knowing fully that his nervousness would show though.

"Dean?" Looking up at his brother, Sam looked almost shy as he slid his hand over Dean's thigh, a stark contrast to the easy going man that had been in his place only moments before. "I know this is going to sound like it's a bit soon, and usually I would agree that it is, but tonight can we go back to your room?"

Dean paused for a moment, his fingers flexing around the steering wheel before he dropped one hand down onto his lap. "Are you sure?" He asked. "I'm not gonna force you to do anything, so if you want me to drop you off at your dorm, or at Jess's place I'd be more than happy to."

Nodding, Sam offered Dean a tentative smile. "I'm sure, Dean. Believe me, I'd tell you if I wasn't. I know I said I'm gonna need time, but fuck time. I need this, and I need it now." Turning his hand over, he linked his fingers with his brother's. "Please."

Dean swallowed hard before nodding. "Alright, Sammy."

The rest of the drive was made in a silence that was heavy with anticipation, and by the time they pulled up to the motel, Sam was ready to jump Dean the second they got out of the car, but to his credit he managed to avoid such a spectacle until they were standing on the small porch that marked the entrance to the room Dean had rented. With little thought, he shoved his brother up against the door and pressed his mouth to his roughly. Their teeth clacked together, and while Sam attempted to hold back he couldn't. They kissed hard and fast, bodies pressed together tightly as anything even resembling fineness was thrown out the window in favour of desperation that was raw and almost painful.

"Come on, open the fucking door." Sam used his new found height to his advantage and kept Dean in place as they rutted against each other like teenagers. It was easier to manhandle his brother now, and that was kind of a perk. He could feel Dean scrambling to get his key into the door, and he knew it had to be difficult, what with not being able to see a damn thing he was doing, but after several seconds longer he managed to get it open and they went tumbling through the now open door.

They crashed to the floor with a rather undignified bang and the door was only closed once Sam managed to kick it shut with his legs. "Come on," he growled, pushing himself up so that he was bowed over Dean. "Up. Bed."

Dean scrambled backwards in a fair imitation of a crab before getting his feet back under him and launching himself at the bed. Sam followed his lead, crawling across the floor to climb up onto the bed, only pausing to kick off his shoes.

Grappling with each other they fought for dominance, and while he was now as tall as Dean, he managed to lose so he soon found himself pinned beneath his brother. Hands tugged on his arms, and he allowed himself to be manipulated so that he was gripping the headboard tightly.

"You gonna stay like that?" Dean asked, voice rough with arousal.

Sam nodded, still breathing heavily.

"Good." Crawling backward, Dean peeled off his shirt before tossing it across the room.

Shifting slightly, Sam glanced down at his own shirt. "Wanna help me with this?"

Dean shook his head as he undressed even further, pants and underwear flying across the room to land by one of the lamps. "Nope. You're gonna stay just like that until I'm good and ready to let you move."

"Okay." Sam's voice came out as little more than a hoarse croak. He could see his brother grinning up at him smugly, and while there was the urge somewhere at the back of his mind to wipe the look from his face, he couldn't sum up the energy to move further than he had to.

Humming, Dean leaned in and kissed his brother. He kept the contact he made short, pulling back away from Sam's lips time and again, teeth nipping at his lips and tongue until Sam was desperately trying to follow his brother's mouth as he pulled away.

Dean clucked his tongue chidingly as he pulled away, and Sam watched as he seemed to lean in again, only to change course at the last moment, instead pressing his lips to the curve of his neck. He shivered, tilting his head to the side in a silent plea for more, and Dean seemed happy to oblige. Letting out a soft whimper as Dean licked a trail down his neck, his brother dragged his teeth across the delicate skin before biting down just above the juncture where neck met shoulder. Dean paused there, marking him in a spot that would be visible to all. It was possessive and Sam couldn't help the shiver that ran through him.

Dean reached up and Sam realized that he was trying to pull his hands away from the bars. He allowed his body to be manipulated and soon he was stripped down to all but his jeans and boxers, his hands back up at the top of the bed.

Leaning back in, Dean ran a hand down Sam's chest, dragging his thumb over already tight nipples. Sam arched under his brother and fought against the urge to slide his fingers into his brother's hair. "Oh god." He whimpered, eyes falling closed as Dean's mouth followed the path that his hands had taken moments before and began to mouth his way down his body.

"Close, but no." Dean laughed, tongue flicking out over the hard peak of one nipple before biting a trail across Sam's chest to the other.

Sam let out a whine, it seemed like Dean's mouth had a direct line to his cock and every touch felt electric. "Please," he managed to moan, hips bucking up off the bed.

Dean pulled back and pressed Sam's hips back down to the bed with one hand. "You got it."

Sam felt his brother shifting around over top of him and he opened his eyes and attempted to see exactly what was going on. He quickly found himself entranced by the sight of his brother. He knew how sentimental and girly it was, but damnit, Dean was fucking beautiful, anyone would be an idiot not to see that, and he was all his.

Spreading his legs wider, Sam watched as Dean worked the buttons on his jeans open. To him it felt as if it was taking an eternity, but in some far corner of his consciousness he knew that it was just his mind playing tricks on him. He saw Dean lift his head, his eyes lit up with a devious smirk.

Tugging his boxers down even further, Dean ducked his head and pressed a kiss to the base of Sam's cock before running his tongue up the length. Sam groaned as he felt his brother slide his hands up his thighs before taking his cock into his hand. Biting his lower lip, he resisted the urge to thrust his hips up as Dean pumped his cock at a teasingly slow pace, but before he could think any further there was suddenly a hot, wet heat swallowing him down. Eyes flying open, he took in the sight of Dean lying between his legs, lips stretched obscenely around his cock.

"Oh my god," he breathed, clutching at the bars behind his head convulsively. "Oh fuck." Dean's cock sucking skills apparently hadn't suffered in the months they spent separated, and it was most definitely something he could appreciate. He watched as his brother's head bobbed over his lap, taking his cock easily and when Dean groaned, the vibrations from his mouth were almost too much for Sam.

"Dean, Christ, stop." He gasped, pulling against the headboard. "Gonna come."

Dean swallowed around his cock once more before pulling off. Looking up at him, lips brilliant red, he pushed himself up on his hands. "What do you want, Sammy?" He asked, voice hoarse.

Swallowing hard, Sam caught Dean's gaze and held it. "Do you have lube?" He asked, barely managing to keep his hands where they were. But as Dean's face fell, he found that it suddenly wasn't all that hard. "You're fucking with me."

"No. Fuck. But I have an idea. Don't move, I'll be right back." Dean all but launched himself off of the bed and toward the washroom. Sam could hear things crashing around from behind the door and after several moments of silence there was a triumphant laugh. "Knew it!"

Emerging back into the main room, Dean held up one of the small bottles of conditioner that the motels occasionally offered.

Sam sighed as he felt relief wash over him. "Better than nothing. Now get the hell back over here and fuck me."

"Bossy, bossy." Crawling up toward him from the end of the bed, Dean looked almost feral as he worked to tug Sam's underwear and pants the rest of the way off. Sam had to look away, it was too much and he was going to come long before he wanted to. Then there were hands moving around his head and he could feel one of the pillows from beside him being pulled away.

"Lift your hips." Dean ordered, and Sam did so without a single word, not moving again until his hips were being pressed back down.

He could hear the click of the bottle being opened and he tensed in anticipation. He waited, unconsciously holding his breath, and then there was a single finger circling his entrance. It was slick and he could feel himself flushing, body already straining toward his brother's. "Come on." He urged Dean. "More."

As his brother pressed his finger in to the first knuckle, he knew that Dean was giving him time to adjust because it was several long seconds before he continued to slide further inside. It wasn't all that bad, although there was a slight burn as he hadn't done anything even resembling this in almost a year, but it disappeared quickly. Dean dragged it out with a slowness that he knew was meant to drive him crazy and it was working.

Finally he allowed himself to give into the urge and without another thought Sam pushed back against Dean's finger as it slid back inside, this time with a more steady pressure. Eight months he had been without this, and eight months was too damn long to be totally celibate.

"You okay?" Dean asked softly.

Nodding, Sam smiled warmly at the concern colouring Dean's voice. "I'm good. More than good."

Dean grinned back at him. "That's what I like to hear."

He felt Dean pull back for a moment and shivered as his brother slid another finger in alongside the first one. As he relaxed in increments, it became easier for Dean to press his fingers in, and without any warning he felt his brother push in as far as he possibly could before crooking his fingers and pressing them into his prostate.

"Oh Jesus fuck." He gasped, arching back against the mattress. "Jesus."

Dean continued his assault mercilessly until Sam was a trembling mess beneath him, begging between each gasping breath he took.

"Fuck me, please, just fuck me." He whimpered, uncaring of how desperate he sounded. Opening his eyes, Sam caught Dean's gaze with his own. "Jesus, Dean, please."

"Okay, Sammy, its okay." Fingers pulling out, Sam watched as he reached down to slick himself up.

Curling his body over Sam's Dean reached up and slid his hand over Sam's wrists and tugged on them. Sam let go of the headboard with surprising ease and allowed Dean to manipulate him until one of his own hands was wrapped around Dean's cock and he was guiding it into himself. He could feel every single inch as Dean slid home, his cock filling him and causing every single nerve in his body to sing, then finally, finally Dean stopped, hips pressed flush against Sam's body.

Looking up at him with wide eyes, Sam's hand slid down Dean's shoulders so that it was clutching at his biceps while the other gripped his brother's hip tightly.

"Alright?" Dean asked, even though it was obvious to Sam that he was fighting tooth and nail to keep himself from moving.

He nodded silently in response, finding himself suddenly unable to speak. Slowly, Sam felt his brother begin to pull out of his body, and when he was almost out, he rocked forward, sliding back in with increasing ease. It was good, he thought, almost better than he had remembered it. Licking his lips, he looked up at Dean and rolled his hips back. He couldn't help the grunt that emerged from his mouth as Dean thrust forward, finally giving him what he knew he could take.

"Come on," he urged Dean as he moved with his brother. "Fuck me." Dean shifted against him, and the hands on his hips tightened.

"You wanna be fucked, Sam?" He growled, thrusting forward so hard that Sam up the bed. "You got it."

Sam threw his head back as Dean began to fuck him in earnest, his cock working him open and leaving him feeling breathless. He squeezed Dean's bicep once more before sliding his hands to his waist where he clutched at the soft skin with bruising pressure.

"God damnit." He gasped as he attempted to press even closer to his brother. "God fucking damnit." Sam's lungs fought to take in enough air as Dean's cock continued to drag over his prostate on an increasing frequency.

Dean laughed low and dirty, and in the end, that was all it took to push Sam beyond the point where he could turn back.

He slid a hand between their bodies, reaching for his own cock. Attempting to keep up with the pace Dean was setting, he found that he couldn't and all too quickly his rhythm was falling apart. Dean pounded into him, his hands feeling like brands where they still clutched at Sam's hips.

"Come on, Sammy," He hissed, hips snapping forward with enough force that Sam knew he would be carrying the bruises for days to come. "Fucking come for me."

He stroked himself once, twice more before he was following Dean's command. Clenching around Dean's cock, his entire body tensed as come spilt out over his hand and coated their bellies in rapidly cooling slickness. He felt Dean's thrusts stuttering as one hand left his hips to brace against the mattress and then his brother let out a low groan. He squeezed Sam's hip, pulling him closer and stilled with an almost silent whimper.

Sam was amazed that his brother managed to remain upright as shifted around beneath him, trailing his hands up from Dean's hips to his neck. He stroked his fingers through Dean's sweat soaked hair, brushing it out of his face as he raised his head to kiss him almost chastely. He didn't want anything about the moment to end. He wanted to stay pressed against his brother, seemingly alone in the world, not a care beyond who was going to grab a towel so neither of them had to sleep in the wet spot. But it had to end, there was no option, they had to let the real world in and they would have to go back to life. Finally pulling back when the need for air became too great, Sam pressed his forehead against Dean's. "Don't move," he whispered. "Please."

Dean exhaled slowly, his breath puffing out against the side of Sam's face. "Okay, Sammy, okay. Not goin' anywhere."

Closing his eyes, Sam felt his brother shift forward, lowering himself down until he was resting on top of him. Warm hands cradled his head and his breath hitched in his chest. He could feel everything boiling up beneath the surface of his mind. Every bit of loneliness and exhaustion he had felt over the last eight months, every last moment of pain and all the tears he had suppressed was suddenly there and it was too much. Wrapping his arms around Dean, he turned his head so that it was buried in his neck and he focused on breathing.

"Sammy?" Dean's voice was soft, his concern obvious. "Come on, talk to me."

Sam shook his head minutely, trying to keep himself under control.

Letting out a sigh, Dean's cock slid out of Sam's body as he slid an arm under his brother's head. Grabbing at the edge of the sheet, he wiped at their stomachs before tossing it to the side. Sam went lax and allowed him to roll them over so that their positions had been reversed. "Oh Sam." He murmured.

Sam kept his face hidden as he struggled to breathe, mind buzzing with everything he had fought to keep inside.

"Damnit, Sam." One hand slid into his hair and pressed his face even closer to his brother's neck.

"I'm sorry," Sam gasped wetly, still fighting to keep everything in even as tears escaped and dripped onto the pillow beneath their heads. "I'm sorry."

Dean pressed his lips to Sam's hair, and Sam heard him let out a quiet sigh. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Sam. Nothing at all."

Clenching his fist against Dean's chest, Sam squeezed his eyes shut. "I feel like an idiot."

"You're not. Trust me, you are the least likely person in the world to be considered an idiot." Dean's voice was reassuring. "I'm the one who let you go in the first place. I'm the one who deserves the blame and to be called an idiot."

Sam shook his head. "No you're not."

"Yes I am, Sammy, and you're not going to argue about this with me." Dean's hand curved around the back of Sam's head. "I don't know what the fuck you've been through since you let, but I'm sorry. It's my job to be sorry here, and I am. I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you needed me. I'm sorry that I let Dad's damn obsession suck me in, and I'm sorry that it made me forget that you are the most important thing in my life."

Letting out a shaky sigh, Sam focused on the contact between their bodies, and the familiar beating of Dean's heart beneath his own chest. It felt safe, and little by little he found that his body was relaxing. The pressure that had welled up so suddenly seemed to drift into the background and it was a relief. Dean's fingers scratched against his scalp as his brother attempted to help him relax even further, and as the tears finally stopped he fought against the sudden urge to simply sleep.

"Hey, it's okay." Dean's hand stilled for a moment. "You can sleep, I'm not going anywhere."

Sam attempted to nod, but he found he could only move his head a few inches. His body seemed to weigh him down and he couldn't stop the yawn that emerged from between his lips. The matter of who would sleep in the wet spot suddenly seemed inconsequential.

"Sleep, Sammy." His brother's voice was firm and he slid his hand from Sam's head to the back of his neck. "Just sleep."

And it suddenly it seemed as if it was as simple as that. Comforted by his brother and the familiarity of their surroundings his body felt heavy and warm, and between one breath and the next he was asleep.

When Sam awoke the next morning, he was curled up against his brother, leg thrown across his thighs. It had taken him so long to get used to sleeping alone in the small single bed students were provided with, and now it seemed as if he would never have to go back to that again. It was a wonderful feeling, to know that he was no longer alone, that he actually had someone there, the person he loved more than anyone. Closing his eyes, he didn't bother moving, he just settled back into his brother's warmth.

The next time he awoke, Dean was shifting around beside him, the arm wrapped around his shoulders squeezing him a bit more tightly.

"Hey." His voice was slurred, still heavy with sleep.

There was a chuckle and then Dean's fingers were trailing down his back. "Almost afternoon, sleeping beauty."

Sam let out a soft sound of protest. "Not a Disney princess, Dean," he mumbled, rubbing his face against Dean's shoulder. "And you sure as hell aren't Prince Phillip."

"And why do you know the names of the characters, Samantha?" Dean asked teasingly.

Sam groaned as he tilt his head up to could glare at Dean. "Jess has cousins. Little girl cousins who have an obsession with princesses."

Dean simply grinned in response.

Resting his head back down against Dean's shoulder, Sam stroked his fingers down the centre of Dean's chest in a slow pattern. He didn't feel Dean's hand until it was sliding over his own and holding it still.

Finally breaking the silence, Dean cleared his throat. "You got anything going on today?"

"Yeah, actually," Sam responded, lips pressed together in thought. "I've got an exam at around four this afternoon, but it's only a couple of hours long. I'm thinking I should get back to my dorm sooner though, just to get some last minute studying done. I would have done it last night, but someone kept me a bit distracted. Not that I'm complaining though." His face relaxed and he grinned. Untangling his hand from his brother's he slid his hand lower on Dean's stomach.

"Well good, I'd be kinda insulted if you felt the need to complain." Dean pushed himself up on his elbows, dislodging his brother who slumped to the side with a soft oof.

Scrambling up, Sam threw his head back and laughed. He could tell from the look on his brother's face that it was not at all the reaction that he had expected. He watched his brother as he sat up against the headboard, bemused smile settling over his lips.

"You're definitely special, Sammy." He remarked with a snort.

Grinning, Sam flopped over so that he was sprawled across Dean's lap. "Damn right I am."

Dean bit his lip. "Not gonna touch that with a ten foot pole."

Smacking Dean in the chest, Sam made sure his palm was open so it made a sharp slap.

"Fuck that hurt." Dean winced, pulling his hand out from under Sam. "You suck."

"Not what you were saying last night." Sam rolled onto his side so that he could look up at Dean.

Dean stared down at his brother, eyes wide before he let out a barking laugh. "That's my boy."

Pushing himself up off of Dean's legs, Sam sat up in the bed, and before his brother realized what was happening, he was straddling his hips. Glancing at the clock, he nodded to himself before settling himself in place.

"So," he began, bracketing his arms on either side of Dean's neck. "Looking at the time, and my schedule, and your lack of one for the time being, I'm thinking that maybe we could go another round." Lowering himself down over Dean's chest, he cocked his head to the side. "For luck."

Dean's hands came up to rest on Sam's hips, holding him in place. "For luck?"

"Uh huh." Sam nodded, face partially obscured by his hair as it fell forward. "I did some research and studies have shown sex before exams is a very good thing."

"Well then, who am I to argue with the resident research master?" Dean rocked his hips up against Sam's. "Wouldn't wanna fuck up your mojo."

Sam closed the final few inches between their mouths and pressed a soft kiss to Dean's lips. "Then let's get this show on the road."

By the time they finally left Dean's motel room, Sam was walking crooked, and his brother couldn't seem to wipe the grin from his face. It felt like coming home, Sam realized as he got back into the Impala. Dean was there and he was home. Neither of them said a word during the drive back over to Sam's dorm, but the silence was layered with small touches and the simple comfort of being close.

The return trip seemed much shorter than the initial drive out to the motel, and all too soon Dean was pulling up to the front of Sam's dorm. They remained in their respective positions until Sam realized that he really did have to go. Dean reached over and pulled him close, kissing him with all the emotion he could muster.

Pulling back away, Sam shivered. "One hell of a see you later there, Dean." He laughed shakily.

"Aim to please." Dean shot him a cock grin. "Now get outta my car Sammy and go use that big brain of yours to knock 'em dead."

"Yes, sir." He laughed. Climbing out of the Impala, Sam patted the roof before he shut the door. "Do you wanna meet me up in my dorm when I'm done?"

Dean nodded and leaned over so that he was looking Sam in the eyes. "You got it. Sides, I got some errands to do while you're out there doing your college thing."

"Kay." Sam ran a hand through his hair. "Jess isn't in this class with me, so if you need any help finding anything just give her a call and she should be able to help."

"Got it." Dean grinned easily up at his brother. "See you in a few, college boy."

Sam shook his head, amused. "Later, Dean. Try to stay out of trouble."

In response, he was hit by a wave of music blasting from the open windows. Metallica he identified almost immediately. Backing away, he watched as Dean pulled away from the curb, already drumming his hands against the steering wheel. He felt a wave of affection envelope him and his heart felt as if it were about to burst from his chest. He loved Dean so damn much, and now they had a chance to do things right. It was a blank slate; no Dad or hunting to get in the way, and not a single person knew that they were brothers. It was everything he had ever wanted, a gift, and he wouldn't do anything to fuck it up. But until Dean got back, it was time to focus. He had an exam that he needed to pass and he was damn well determined to make his brother proud of him. Shoving his hands in his pockets he spun around on his heel and headed back into the dorm. They had a huge future ahead of them, so a little time apart in the present was bearable.


End file.
